


It Works In Movies

by leanstein



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanstein/pseuds/leanstein





	It Works In Movies

"What now James Bond?”  Elizabeth whispered irritably.

 John and Elizabeth were trapped-- hiding in a dark corner of the castle, both of them leaning against a wall.

 Distantly, they could hear the bad guys closing in on their location, one of them yelling “Who’s there?!  
”  
 John suddenly got an idea. He looked at Elizabeth, grinned his mischievous grin, held her face and leaned in.

 Elizabeth quickly forestalled his intentions. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. “Oh no! We are not doing the _pretending to make out_  diversion!” Elizabeth yelled. Well, as much as one can yell under the circumstances.

 “You have a better idea?” John retorted back.

 Actually no, she didn’t.

 “Fine!” Elizabeth huffed out. “Just” she said firmly, and glared at John. “No tongue.”

 John gasped, feigning hurt. 

 “John Sheppard, I swear—“

 “Fine, fine. No tongue.”

 Elizabeth relaxed. John leaned in again.

 “This time.” John murmured.

 “Wha—“ Whatever Elizabeth was going to say, was cut short by John’s lips.

 The kiss was gentle, but firm. Before long, Elizabeth’s hands went around his neck, bringing him closer. ‘ _Well’,_  she thought, _‘might as well be convincing’_.

 She moaned. He pressed himself closer. They kissed for a while, distracted by the heat produced by their bodies.

 After about a minute, John wondered why they haven’t been caught yet. Not that he wanted to stop making out with Elizabeth, because  _hello, I’m making out with Elizabeth Weir here_ , but still. He remembered. Bad guys. Right. There were bad guys.

 John very,  _very_  reluctantly pulled away from Elizabeth's lips and looked to his left. And there, standing with his hands on his hips, was Rodney McKay.

 “Seriously?” was all Rodney said.

 “What?! It works in the movies!” John protested. He still had one hand tangled in Elizabeth’s hair and the other gripping her hip. He disentangled himself without much grace.

“About time you guys got here!” John yelled.

 “Rodney, not one word to any—“ Even before Elizabeth could finish issuing her order (because really, with Rodney? you have to  _order_  him to keep his mouth shut), Rodney cut her off.

 “Yes, yes. Like that time you two pretended to be married off-world. God! At least with that there was no kissing involved.”

 John grinned. He looked at Elizabeth and winked, then turned to Rodney. “None that you know.”

 Rodney cringed.

  _‘Oh boy’,_ Elizabeth thought.


End file.
